


Death of a bachelor

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, School, ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Rogue, a distant high school student, meets the guy that all the girls talk about, Sting Eucliffe. What happens when two opposite forces collide?





	1. Chapter 1

Rogue sighed as he headed towards his next class. He hated school, he didn’t think that he should be a part of this community. He was always distant, as he felt different than his classmates, so no one really bothered to talk to him. That was why he thought of attending his classes as a mandatory obstacle he had to surpass in order to be able to move on with his life. But, that specific day, he was extremely upset.

He walked furiously among other people who were simply going on with their lives, then turned left at a hallway and bumped into a blond guy. _Why does it have to be him..._

It didn’t take long for him to realize that the person he hit was the guy that every girl wanted. He had the perfect smile and a great way to mesmerize whoever was around him. He was exactly the type of shallow playboy that Rogue hated the most, Sting Eucliffe.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do this…” Rogue apologized.

“Don’t worry about it. Hey, are you that kid from the school band, the one who plays drums?” Sting tried to make small talk.

“Yeah, I don’t have to ask who you are though because I already know. Anyway, I have to run off to class. I’m sorry again.” And he left without turning back, leaving Sting watch his long black hair running down his shoulders as he was desperately trying not to be late. _Who is this person?_

A few days passed and Sting couldn’t forget about the incident. He was so amazed by the way that this guy talked, as if he was an old soul hiding in a younger body. This was something new to him, because the people he knew were nothing like this one. He liked his uniqueness. _Maybe I should reach out to him_. 

Rogue attended his usual classes and, after they were over, he went to the music hall for band practice. But, there was a surprise waiting for him at the entrance.

“Hey, Rogue, I knew I would find you here! Um, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night. Maybe we could grab a bite together.”

“Don’t you have your own friends?” His blunt and absolute way of speaking made Sting’s social abilities disappear. He couldn’t say a word.

“Um, well, I do. But what’s wrong with making new ones?”

“Ah, fine. Meet me outside of the mall around 7.”

“I won’t be late!” Sting was ecstatic. He had no idea why this guy was so appealing, but the more they talked, the more things he wanted to know about him. It was like a mystery that had to be revealed and his behavior was a riddle.


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue had absolutely no idea on how their evening would turn out to be. He neglected the typical high school lifestyle he could easily have in order to develop his mental abilities, or so he said. He was deeply engaged into nourishing his personality and evolving with his own strength, which was not something that a normal teenager would actually think about. He could sense that the gap between him and his classmates was too big to let him maintain a relationship where both sides would be pleased. He felt lonely.

On the other hand, Sting was ecstatic. He knew exactly what to wear and how he would plan their night out. But, he had this strange feeling inside his chest ever since he met that guy. He didn’t feel the same as when he met his other friends. Suddenly he had to face the fact that his past relationships, romantic or platonic, were nothing compared to what he was feeling at the time. His world had just turned upside down, and he was going to roll with it.

Sting found himself waiting for Rogue ten minutes earlier than the time they had agreed to. Heart racing, he couldn’t stop walking around the fountain, while mumbling one of his favorite songs. _I'm walking the long road/Watching the sky fall…_ Distracted as he was, he didn’t notice Rogue’s presence behind him and got startled when he heard his voice.

“Ah, I didn’t see you there. Sorry for that.”

“Don’t worry about it. What was the song you were singing a few seconds ago?”

“It’s called Death of a Bachelor. Haven’t you heard it before?”

“No, but it seemed interesting. Anyway, what would you like to do today? I’m not exactly used to going out with people of my age, so I guess I’ll let you choose.”

“Are you serious? You don’t hang out with anyone from our school? Well, we could drink something, if you agree.”

The evening turned out to be nothing like Sting was expecting. He couldn’t believe in his eyes when he found out that the guy he had been trying so hard to approach was so awkward during conversation. Thankfully, he was more than capable of breaking the ice between them and making him more comfortable. The tough exterior he showed was entirely different from his true self, and Sting was intrigued by it.

They talked about music, sports, anime and everything they could possibly discuss on their first encounter. They got to know each other pretty well and decided to repeat this day’s meeting several times. No matter how badly Rogue refused to admit it, he was attracted by Sting, more than what he could control.

Their meetings consisted of all kinds of conversations, jokes and laughter. They became comfortable around each other pretty soon, which was usually difficult for Rogue. But, this time, things were different.

“Sting, next time you should come to my house for a movie. My parents won’t be home this weekend so we’ll have the house to ourselves.” Rogue hadn’t realized what he had just done, until the blond nocked his door three days later. It would be an unforgettable night for both of them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_Fuck. What have I done…? How could it possibly be a good idea to invite him over? What could come out of this? Ah, this isn’t happening._ And the doorbell rang.

“Hi.” Rogue scratched his forehead and stood aside, letting Sting in. 

“Hello, how are you? Um, I’ve brought wine, if you’re interested.” He handed over the bottle.

“Thanks. You can sit here until I take this to the kitchen.” When Rogue left, he glanced around the living room for a few seconds and took a seat on the couch. It was only a matter of time before Rogue came back with two glasses and the wine and sat on the couch in complete silence, almost shaking.

“What are you doing?” Sting was curious. It was the first time he ever saw Rogue faintly trembling and being so restrained, especially in his own house.

“What are you talking about? I’m not doing anything.” He tried to save the situation, yet his efforts were in vain. He could feel Sting’s eyes piercing right through his nervousness.

“Well, you’ve barely said anything since I came here. I’m wondering if that’s because of me.” Sting’s confidence made Rogue stop blinking. He smirked. This reaction was priceless. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say this so bluntly. But, really, can you relax a bit? We’ve met so many times. How is this one so different?” He touched his shoulder.

“You can’t see it, can you? You’re used to this, but it’s an entirely new concept for me. You’ve done this a million times and it’s nothing special to you, but don’t you understand how it feels like for me? I invited you here. I don’t do that. I still can’t understand why I did it and what I’m supposed to do now. I just don’t, okay?” He sighed.

“So it wasn’t my imagination after all. This isn’t an ordinary invite for you, it is indeed something more.” He covered his face with his hands.

“I’m sorry if this inconveniences you, but yes. This is much more to me. I-”

“Don’t say anything else. I know. And I like you too. Well, I mean, more than a friend.” He took a step closer to Rogue, who was left speechless after that.

“Are you kidding me?” This was the first thing that came out of Rogue’s mouth after the entire conversation. He couldn’t believe this was real. He was convinced that it was some kind of a joke.

“Why would I do that? Didn’t you listen to what I just said? I like you. And it’s not normal to me either. You’re a completely different person than any other I’ve ever met. It’s a new beginning for me as well. What’s so hard to believe?” Sting frowned.

Rogue couldn’t stop. He took one step forward and touched Sting’s cheek. Everything happened in a single moment. Their lips collided. Rogue held him tight, his palms on his face. They parted for a moment, eyes half-closed full of lust.

“Hey, can I touch your butt? I mean, to be honest, I’ve been looking at it since the day I met you.” Sting asked.

“What the fuck? Oh come on, you just ruined the moment.” Rogue smirked.

“Yeah, but I got you to laugh, relax and kiss me. Shouldn’t I get a reward?”

“Ah, okay. But I’ll get to touch yours too.”

“That’s fine with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
